inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tile Divide/Transcript
Last time on Inanimate Insanity The eliminated contestants were revealed to have survived the explosion, and planned their great escape, with Lightbulb taking the initiative. MePhone interrupted Pickle and Taco's picnic by starting the elimination, in which Pickle and ple were in the bottom two, but Marshmallow fans made Apple get the boot, who landed in the empty Idiotic Island since the eliminated contestants had escaped. Salt messed it all up by going after OJ. She interrupted the "MePhone Says" challenge by freaking OJ out, alerting MePhone of the escape attempt. Despite the fact that Pickle was busy helping Taco find more lemons after she ran out, they inadvertably both captured the most eliminated contestants and MePhone gave them immunity. So now that the horrible, horrendous, hideous hiatus is finally over, I bet you can't wait until the recap is over so that the person who is eliminated will finally be revealed. Unless you counted the votes. Then you already know. And that's what you missed on Inanimate Insanity. Paper: Uh, OJ, it's just so upsetting. I'm up for elimination! OJ: (groaning) Paper: It's just so... tragic! I mean, how could anyone vote me out over Bow? OJ: Urgh.. Paper: (Sarcastically) Ugh! Would you quit complaining? OJ: Paper, I'm sick! I have no orange juice, and you know how weird and moody I get without my fruit juice, preferably orange, and I don't feel very good right now. Paper: Sorry to hear about that. (Drinks the last of an orange juice carton) OJ: (Realizes that Paper was drinking orange juice) Is that... Orange juice?! Paper: Yeah. Why do you- OJ: (Takes the Orange juice from him and tries pouring it into him, nothing comes out) How could you hide it from me all this time? Didn't you know how sick I was? Paper: Um.. well... OJ: Are you seriously that incompetent? I'm so enraged, I could just- (Is interrupted when MePhone4S shatters him) MePhone4S: I'm back. After all the anticipation. It's me, MePhone4S! (Cackles) Paper: Never heard of ya. (MePhone4S squeezes the juice box.) MePhone4S: MePhone4, my last technologically advanced failure for relative. MePhone4: Oh god, not you again! How did you even come back?! I threw you into the Quicksand Pit! MePhone4S: Well, because there was- MePhone4: Whatever, you can't hurt me anyway. MePhone4S: But I don't- MePhone4: You're no match for me. (Siri shows up on MePhone4S.) Siri: How dare you disrespect my master? MePhone4S: I'll handle this, Siri. You better let me host again! MePhone4: I'd never let you do that! MePhone4S: Fine, if don't let me host, I'll just kill the glass of orange juice. (MePhone4S holds up OJ.) MePhone4: (Sarcastically) Oh god, OJ dead, I can't let that happen.. (OJ now has a strange look on his face.) MePhone4S: So what it's gonna be? MePhone4: Fine. (OJ looks pleased.) MePhone4S: Great, (MePhone4S throws OJ and breaks.) I'm finally hosting Inanimate Insanity again! MePhone4: Excuse me? MePhone4S: Co-hosting, co-hosting. (MePhone4 walks away.) MePhone4S: My news will have to wait. (Walks Away) (The Intro Plays.) Elimination Time MePhone4: So, last time- MePhone4S: Pickle and Taco rounded up the most eliminated contestants so they won immunity. MePhone4: Hey, what gives? You totally cut me off! MePhone4S: Suck it! MePhone4: Oh really? well I guess you won't co-host. MePhone4S: No! I'm sorry! Please, please! MePhone4: Fine. MePhone4S: We got 546 votes! Thats a lot more than any time! Because its the most ever! MePhone4: The prizes are lollipops! MePhone4S: No! The prizes are chainsaws! MePhone4: Lollipops! MePhone4S: Chainsaws! MePhone4: Lollipops! MePhone4S: Chainsaws! MePhone4: Lollipops! MePhone4S: You know what? We'll give them one of each! (Taco eats the Lollipop in mid-air) Taco: SOUR CRE- (Chainsaw cuts her in half) (Pickle dodges the chainsaw but is smacked in the face by the lollipop) Pickle: Hey, you can't do that! MePhone4S: I just did! MePhone4: OJ got 96 votes. He's safe! MePhone4S: Here's your chainsaw! (He dodges the chainsaw) OJ: Whew, that was- (He is shattered by the lollipop) MePhone4S: So, it's down to Bow and Paper. The physical flat, and the personality flat. Both are annoying! Bow: Hey! I'm not annoying, I'm just extreme funny and super, super popular. Right? MePhone4S: Yeah, and your popularity got you the most votes, at 211! (An annotation says it's actually 239 because of mistake) Bow: Coolness! Wait? No, Sadness! MePhone4: I've been waiting for this day, EVER since you've joined! Bow: No! My Last Chair! Protect Me!!! *A Fist Thingy Breaks Bow's Chair* *Bow Is Hit As She's Eliminated...* *Oh... Looks like a box Opens and Bow's is eliminated* *The Box Closes* After the Elimination OJ: Hey, Why are you locking her in the box? MePhone4: Just to make sure she doesn't escape and try to rejoin the show, again. Pickle: I'm sorry Taco, I just can't figure this out, I don't know what to do. Taco: FINLAND! Paper: Maybe I can provide some assistance! Paper: It's the least I can do out acting evil towards you all. Pickle: Do you know anything about lemons? Paper: With a little psychotherapy, anything's possible! OJ: Oh, great. Look, another one of my friends completely abandoning me for another person. Paper: Oh, I was just going to help out Taco with her lemon problem. OJ: That's nice Paper, but, oh, sure. I didn't need help when I was completely empty of orange juice. Paper: You know what OJ? You're right. I'm sorry I never helped you with your problem after all these months. OJ: Wow, really?! Every other person that has been my friend has betrayed me or use me. Paper: Well, I will help you to the rest of Inanimate Insanity, no matter what! MePhone4: So, are you ready for... Everyone: Yes! MePhone4: Okay then. MePhone4S: So what's the challenge? The Challenge MePhone4: It's TILE TERROR! A.K.A., that thing. MePhone4S: Is it deathly hilarious, especially when people die? MePhone4: Not real- MePhone4S: Or, I say whoever can survive my Super Death Trap wins! *Camera shows the Death Trap* *Lighting and Screaming sound effect* MePhone4: Fine, Let's vote. Who wants to compete in MePhone4s's deathtrap, raise your hand. Taco: *raises hand* MePhone4S: I swear, if I have any more chainsaws! MePhone4: Well, I guess I surprisingly won. In my challenge, there are 10 Rows of 4 Tiles. In each row, 1 Tile Is Faulty. If you fall through, you have to start over! You must make it to the end to win. Pickle and Taco, you'll have an advantage for winning the last challenge, it's a hoverboard. Pickle: Oh my god, that's amazing! MePhone4S: Here, you and Taco can split it. *He cracks it* Here you go! Pickle: Sharing is caring! ..Wait a minute. *The contestants get launched onto Tile Terror* MePhone4: So, get ready, go! OJ: Ok, Paper, let's do this together. Pickle: Can we skip tiles? MePhone4S: No! Taco: Ok, then I'll use my lemons to crack the faulty tiles and jump to the next one! Pickle: But you- Taco: Oh, right.. OJ: I think I have a quicker method! *OJ uses Paper to check for the faulty tile and get to next one* Paper: Nice idea! Pickle: Okay, I choose this one! Taco, let's jump on the same tile, safety in numbers, right? Taco: Um, I don't think- Pickle: Jump! *Pickle and Taco both fall and scream* Pickle: That.. wasn't very safe. OJ: Hey, that was surprisingly easy! Paper: But only one of us get the immunity. OJ: Oh no, not this again! Can we both win immunity? MePhone4S: No, I hate victory! There must be as little of it as possible! Paper: Here OJ, I caused you a lot of pain this morning. You deserve this. OJ: Paper, you're the best! *OJ Jump's into Last Tile* All contestants, except OJ, go to Death Trap MePhone4: OJ Wins! Wow, that hasn't happened for a while. MePhone4S: Look, you three lost, So you guys have to go to my Death Trap! *First is Pickle, who falls into spikes and then gets squashed, and next is Paper, who gets stabbed by a match and then gets lit on fire and falls into lava, and last is Taco, who sticks her tongue into the spikes, the platform the spikes were on turns upside down and rips her tongue off, throwing her into the lava) MePhone4S: Yay! My stereotypically evil personality finds this hostly amusing! MePhone4: No, not "yeah." You're being extremely cruel to everyone, and I had enough. MePhone4S: Hey! You're cruel to them too! MePhone4: I'm not nearly as bad as you, so I'm putting you somewhere you can't hurt anybody! MePhone4S: Wait, no! You can't, you need me! MePhone4: I'm pretty sure I don't. MePhone4S: Okay, I've had my fun, but you have to hear me out! MePhone4: I'm good. *MePhone4 snaps his fingers and the camera pans to a cage* MePhone4S: No, MePhone! You don't understand! He's coming, Mephone! Listen to me, he's com- *screams* *MePhone4S gets punched into the cage by the fist thingy* MePhone4: Sorry about that, viewers, but it's time to vote now! Vote for either Paper, Pickle, or Taco. Voting ends September 8th. *The words "Vote for your least favorite contestant to be eliminated by commenting on this video* *End credits* Ending *Camera cuts to Apple who is in the ruins of Idotic Island* Apple: Hello? I'm still here! *Just then a 2 splits Apple into half* *Episode Ends*Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1